Those Three Words
by envysparkler
Summary: How much trouble can three words possibly be? Well, you have no idea. If they are 'i love you' and are directed to pretty freshman Otonashi Haruna...it's your funeral. Why, you ask? Because of her ridiculously overprotective older brother, Kidou Yuuto. But one daring soul decides to say those three words...no matter what the cost...
1. First Step

NaCl: This was originally intended to be a one-shot...

Lil bro: (smiling wickedly) But...

NaCl: (glaring at lil bro) I couldn't fit the whole thing in one chapter...

Lil bro: (giggling) So...

NaCl: (one phrase: if looks could kill...) Its going to be one or more chapters...

Lil bro: (sniggering) Which means...

NaCl: STOP STARTING MY SENTENCES FOR ME! (chases lil bro)

Lil bro: (laughing, running) YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE! PRICELESS!

Kidou: (comes in) Um...what is going on?

NaCl: (stops) Ah...Kidou-kun...this is my new one-shot...

Lil bro: Technically not a one-shot...

NaCl: (nervous) Maybe you should leave, Kidou-kun...

Kidou: Why? Wait...it's not a creepy story where I die, right? That Ring Around the Rosies sent shivers down my spine...

NaCl: (not meeting Kidou's eyes) N-no...

Kidou: Then why?

Lil bro: (sniggering) This is going to be priceless...

_Writer-chan tells him..._

Disclaimer: If onee-chan owned Inazuma Eleven, she would make Kidou have a leg disease so he could stop chasing her...

NaCl: (panting) WHAT IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM, KIDOU-KUN?

Kidou: (chasing her) YOU LINKED MY LITTLE SISTER UP WITH THAT FREAK!

Fudou: (comes in) What freak?

NaCl: (goes up to him) He called you a freak, Fudou-kun.

Fudou: (murderous) WHAT!

Haruna: (comes in) Why is this place always a circus?

NaCl: Ah good, you're here. The story is about to start...

Lil bro: This is onee-chan's revenge against Kidou for putting that video of her being hyper on Red Bull on youtube...at the same time supporting her favorite pairing!

* * *

><p><strong>Fudou's POV<strong>

I'm now in my sophomore year of high school...at Inazuma High. It's been three years since I had first seen her...Otonashi Haruna. At that time she was a short talkative first-year manager of Raimon and I was the captain of Shin Teikoku. Now she is a beautiful teenager in her freshman year and I'm...about to get screwed.

"Fudou-kun, would you mind telling us the answer to this question? That is, if you were not dozing off in my stirring lecture?" The teacher looked angry. No, I _would_ _not mind_, you bitch. Stirring lecture, give me a break.

I stood up and, in my most charming voice, said politely and sarcastically, "No, ma'am, I was not sleeping. The answer is that the US dropped an atomic bomb on the city of Hiroshima on this date."

The teacher frowned, wondering how I knew the answer, "That is correct, Fudou-kun. In the future, do not seem to be preoccupied in my World War II lectures."

I smiled at her and sat down, winking at Haruna who had moved her notes closer to me. _Thanks_, I mouthed. She smiled and replied, _No problem._

Yes, I have a crush on Otonashi Haruna. Her blue hair had grown long which she now kept in a cerulean French braid, two bangs framing her face. She had gotten contacts to replace her glasses and her body had now grown out and become more feminine and curvaceous. And her lips had blossomed into two perfect pink petals. Wow, I never knew I was this poetic.

But there was a problem. _Three words._ How much trouble can three words be, you ask? A lot, if those three words are I love you, and if they have any relation to Otonashi Haruna...

Why?

Because of her overprotective brother, Kidou Yuuto. Earlier this year, a sophomore had asked Haruna out.

**-Flashback-**

_"So, babe, wanna go out with me? You're pretty hot," the sophomore leered at a girl with blue hair and blue eyes, holding her right hand. She was backed up against a wall, fearfully looking at the five sophomores who surrounded her._

_"N-no, th-thanks-"_

_"Aw, come on, don't be like that, sweetheart," the sophomore had told her, smirking. At least until Kidou had heard him and decided to intervene. Four minutes later, six sophomores were taken to Inazuma General Hospital, while a brown-haired gamemaker sweetly explained to the astonished teachers that they had tripped and fallen. On perfectly flat ground. That didn't explain the smoking soccer ball nearby._

**-Flashback-**

Those six still limped to school, sporting broken limbs. From that point on, no one dared ask the beautiful blue-eyed girl out. Kidou was _too_ overprotective and a _little_ too quick with his hissatsu techniques.

If he had sent six weak, pathetic sophomores to the hospital, none who actually posed a threat, there was no telling what he'd do to me if I asked his beloved sister out. Me, Kidou-kun's hated rival. He still hadn't gotten over Shin Teikoku, if the constant bruises at practice were any indication. He was always so pleased when he was put on the opposite team as he had full rein to give vent to his anger.

_He still hated me for what I did to Sakuma and Genda, even though both were fully healed now._

_Such a baka._

I sighed as the bell rang. Today was the day.

The day I was finally going to tell her.

_Tell Otonashi Haruna that I love her._

_And hope Kidou doesn't kill me._

Actually I wasn't planning to tell Kidou anytime soon. Maybe, if Haruna said yes, I would tell him when I was half across the world. Yesterday at practice I had told Aki, Fuyuka and Natsumi, who had continued to be our managers, and they had agreed to help me. This afternoon, Kidou was going with Endou and Gouenji to challenge Aliea High's master rank team, Genesis, which had our _old friends_ such as Hiroto and Yagami, to an exhibition match. So, I was going to tell Haruna then.

There were some flaws in my plan, but I didn't care. I would tell Haruna I loved her..._no matter the price I had to pay._

_Even if it meant never playing soccer again._

* * *

><p>NaCl: Awww!<p>

Lil bro: I fail to see the 'cuteness'.

NaCl: IT'S OVERPROTECTIVE KIDOU!

Fudou: (slowly backing away) Um...Writer-chan? Did you ever think about how Kidou would feel towards me...?

Kidou: (dark aura; slowly walking towards Fudou)

NaCl: Please don't kill him, Kidou-kun...we need him for the next chapter...

Fudou: You're so considerate...

REVIEW! This is just a shot story while I await the results of my poll. Please go there and vote for which two stories I should finish!


	2. Confessions

NaCl: Next chappie! People, please vote on my poll!

Lil bro: Why isn't there a 'I don't care' option?

NaCl: If you don't care...then why are you going to vote?

Kidou: (comes in with bags under his eyes) I'm here...which story is this, anyway?

Lil bro: Don't tell me you've forgotten, Kidou-senpai?

Kidou: (yawning) Why? Was I supposed to remember?

Lil bro: Well, if you think about it...

NaCl: SHUT UP! Kidou-kun...maybe you should go to sleep...maybe wake up at the end of the chapter?

Disclaimer: If I owned Inazuma Eleven, there would be more Fudou/Haruna and Kidou being all overprotective.

Fudou: (comes in and sees Kidou sleeping) Phew...

Haruna: Let's start before he wakes up...

* * *

><p><strong>The Confession<strong>

**Fudou's POV**

I nervously dragged my feet to the soccer field. As soon as there was a break in practice, I was going to ask her. Aki had agreed to take Sakuma and Toramaru away from the field during break. Sakuma because he would automatically tell Kidou and Toramaru since he would tell Gouenji who, since he also had a little sister, would tell Kidou.

Both of those options would end in me lying in the hospital with a lot of broken bones. Most likely, _never_ able to play soccer again.

I clearly wasn't concentrating in practice and I could tell that everyone else noticed it too. Someoka laughed it off and told Sakuma that maybe I wasn't paying attention cuz Kidou wasn't there.

Fuyuka was trying to distract Haruna from Natsumi's and Aki's whispered conversation about how the confession would go. Last time I had passed them, Natsumi was betting that Kidou would find out tomorrow and Aki was betting he would find out today. Both of them believed that I was going to the hosptial either way.

_Nice to have people that have so much confidence in you._

If I could pull this off, me and Haruna would be married and halfway around the world before we told Kidou.

But, I highly doubt that would happen.

There were a million things that could go wrong.

Kidou might come early from their visit with Hiroto and the others; Sakuma might find me; Haruna might say no...

I was snapped out of these depressing thoughts by the sound of Fuyuka's voice, "Break-time!"

It was now or never.

I stood at the periphery of the group, eyes focused on Aki. When she left the field, Toramaru and Sakuma following behind her, I made my move.

I went up to Haruna who was arranging water bottles, "Umm...Haruna? Can I talk with you? In private?" Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kazemaru and Endou turn in our direction and whisper something to each other. Oh, god, it looks like Natsumi cannot keep her mouth shut.

She turned towards me with a confused and suprised expression, "Uh...sure Fudou-san..."

I started walking towards the school building, Haruna following behind. I stopped when we were in the main corridor and turned around to face her, "Um...I don't know how to put this..."

"What did you want to say, Fudou-san?"

"I'm in love..."

Haruna's face split into a smirk, "Oh no! Don't tell me the great Fudou-san is afflicted by love? So! Who's the lucky girl?"

I half-smiled at her, "Um..Haruna? I'm in love...with you."

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at me with an expression of pure shock, "Wh-what did you just say?"

I kept my face solemn as I replied, "Otonashi Haruna, I'm in love with you. I know that you might not feel the same way but I just wanted you to know my feelings."

Her mouth slowly closed and the shocked expression disappeared from her face. It was replaced by an undecipherable expression...like eagerness...or expectation.

She radiantly smiled at me, "Oh, Fudou-san! Of course I love you! I've been waiting for you to say that for two years!" With that she stepped closer to me, got on her tiptoes and kissed me.

Of course I wasn't going to let her be in control.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and tore her lips away from mine. I looked into her suprised blue orbs and smiled. I gave a chaste kiss to her petal pink lips and pulled away, smirking at her blush. But that reminded my of...

"What's wrong, Akio-kun!" Haruna asked as she noticed my grimace. I raised my eyebrows, _Akio-kun_? She blushed even deeper, "I-I thought we should call each other by first names, now..."

I tried to smile at her, but was overcome by horror, "Um, what if...what if Kidou finds out?"

"Oh.." she also frowned, she knew perfectly well how overprotective her brother was, "How about we tell him later?"

Now I smiled at her, "Much later! Like when we're twenty..." She raised her eyebrows and started walking out of the school, me following behind. When she opened the doors, she froze. I peeked over her shoulder to see what had happened and froze, horrified.

Kidou had come early from Aliea High...

_...and he was looking right at us._

* * *

><p>NaCl: REVIEW PEOPLE!<p>

Kidou: How is she so damn happy?

Fudou: (hiding and whispering) SOS..I repeat...SOS...Writer-chan is having a breakdown...she might decide to kill me off...

Kidou: (notices weird sounds) Who is that talking?

Haruna & lil bro: (nervous) N-no one...

Fudou: (still whispering) Oi..you...yes, you...the reader...please review...convince Writer-chan not to kill me...I saw her rough draft and I freaked out...

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!


	3. Gift to Kidou? Hell no!

NaCl: (glaring)

Lil bro: (sweatdrop) God, onee-chan, GO TO SLEEP!

Kidou: (comes in) What happened to her?

Lil bro: (yawning) It's eleven in the night and she can't go to sleep unless she finishes this chapter because of the people *ahem*featheredmoonwings*ahem*of-with-the-wind*ahem* who are bugging her to finish this…

NaCl: (glaring)

Fudou: (comes in) What's up, Writer-chan? Somebody kill Hiroto?

Kidou: (dark aura)

Lil bro: I'm going to go to sleep before this gets too messy…(leaves)

NaCl: (dark aura) No, you baka, nobody killed Hiroto, the ceiling is up, and you shouldn't talk so sarcastically to the one person who is stopping Kidou from killing you…

Fudou: (notices Kidou's dark aura) Oh…right…I'm sorry, oh honorable and esteemed Writer-chan, please tell this humble mortal what is troubling you…

NaCl: (dark aura) That would be better if it wasn't so sarcastic…firstly, some people are bugging my life trying to get me to finish this story…secondly, it's almost eleven thirty…thirdly, I'm damn tired from playing Dance Dance Revolution…

Fudou: (sweatdrop) I suppose this isn't a good time to mention that you should update **Blood is Thicker than Water**?

Haruna: (comes in just in time to see Writer-chan lunge at Fudou) Um…what's happening?

Kidou: (evil smile) Finally Writer-chan realizes what a pain in the neck Fudou is…and finally he's paying the price for his words…

Haruna: (sweatdrop) Aren't you going to stop them?

Kidou: (questions her sanity) And stop Fudou getting beat up by Writer-chan? No way!

Lil bro: (sleepy) What the hell is going on? Can't someone get sleep around her? (sees Writer-chan chasing Fudou) Onee-chan! Why aren't you starting the chapter!

NaCl: Just mind your own business, brother dear, or you'll be at the receiving end of my anger!

Fudou: OI! Writer-chan's little brother! Help me!

Lil bro: (takes one look at Writer-chan's murderous face) Sorry, you're on your own this time, pal…(leaves quickly)

Kidou: (smirks) I admire your little brother's courage, Writer-chan!

Disclaimer: If I owned IE, the characters wouldn't be so damn irritating. As it is, Level-5 has decided to make the characters annoy the hell out of me…except for Hero-kun, of course!

NaCl: As much as I want to kill Fudou, I really want to finish this chapter and go to sleep, and of course leave the pleasure of killing Fudou to Kidou…

Kidou: YES!

Fudou: …

* * *

><p><strong>Gift to Kidou? Hell no!<strong>

**Fudou's POV**

I ducked back behind the door, my heart beating at the speed of light. _Oh, hell, no…dear God, Kidou was going to kill me…_

Haruna was frozen in the doorway, staring at her older brother, standing on the edge of the field, "Akio-kun, I don't think he saw you…he's too far away…"

I breathed a sigh of relief, _first crisis averted._

I never knew it was going to be this tough; it was the first _five_ minutes, and I _already_ almost died.

Haruna continued, "Even if he hasn't noticed you, he knows that you're missing, and that I'm not there… We need an alibi."

I gasped, trying to get my heart under control, "Um, maybe that I was going to get him a present…as a reconciliatory gift?"

There was silence from outside. I slowly peered around the door, and saw Haruna walking towards the field, a despairing look on her face.

_Again, why does no one trust my ideas?_

Okay, the first one about telling Haruna had kinda gone wrong…Kidou had come back early, and I was going to get an _'I told you so'_ from Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuka, but I didn't die yet did I?

See! My idea_ had_ worked!

I started walking slowly to the field, taking a circuitous route through the school, giving Haruna time to finish telling her alibi, and giving myself time to calm down…

_Or think about the 101 painful ways Kidou could murder me…_

Calming down was obviously not working. I just took a couple of deep breaths and prayed that Haruna's alibi would hold.

**Haruna's POV**

I slowly walked towards the field, trying to keep my blush off my face. I had finally got my wish, Akio loved me back, and I finally got to feel what those smirking lips felt like.

My blush heated up at the thought of the kiss…and then quickly diminished at the thought of the story I had to spin.

_Akio buying onii-chan a gift?_ Even _Endou_ could tell that it was a lie…

But, of this moment, it was the best bet I had. As I got closer, I saw Natsumi, Aki, and Fuyuka looking at me with eager eyes. _Oh, so they knew, did they?_

I glared at them and inclined my head a fraction towards Kidou. Each of their eager looks disappeared off their faces as they saw Kidou standing there, arms crossed, expressionless, staring at me.

I put on my most dazzling smile and went up to him, "Onii-chan! You're back! So, how did it go?"

He didn't answer me but stood there, staring at me, his eyes hidden by his goggles.

After what seemed like an hour, he finally opened his mouth, "Where were you?"

Oh, crap, this was the part I wanted to avoid, "I…I was with Ak-I mean Fudou-"

"Fudou?" he raised his eyebrows in an expression of surprise, but I could hear the razors in his voice, "What does Fudou-kun want with my sister?"

Akio was definitely not exaggerating; my brother really did hate him. _Which meant that this was going to be very hard._

"He-he…wanted…to…um…get you a gift…" I wished the sun would be extinguished to disguise my obvious lie.

But to my surprise, Kidou widened his eyes, "Get me a present? Why?"

I was about to answer when I heard a burst of laughter behind me. Endou was on the floor, holding his stomach, laughing, while Kazemaru had both of his hands firmly planted on his mouth to stifle his giggles.

A horrified Natsumi went to Endou and hit him on the head with her Advanced Trig book and raised it warningly at Kazemaru who immediately stopped laughing and put on a sober face usually reserved for funerals.

Endou stopped laughing and stood up, rubbing his head with a disgruntled expression, "I hate Trig."

Sakuma raised his one eyebrow at them, "What was so funny?"

"Uh…um…we were laughing at…um…Natsumi's makeup?" Kazemaru nervously laughed, nudging Endou who joined in with his fake laughter. Natsumi shot them a look which clearly said that _they were going to pay for that later._

Kidou turned his face back to me, waiting for the answer I had to give.

"Um…he feels that you're still mad at him for…um…Shin Teikoku…" _Mad_ is an understatement.

He frowned, "He wants to make it up to me?"

Kazemaru, who lost his sober face, now grinned evilly at me, "What did you tell him to get, Haruna?"

I narrowed my eyes and sent a death glare at Kazemaru, who barely containing his laughter at the fact that I had to fabricate yet another lie.

At least, he was laughing until Natsumi came and hit him with her book. _I never knew Trig could be so useful._

"I told him to get a blue penguin plushie!" I replied, sweetly smiling at Kazemaru, who gulped at my ice-cold eyes.

"A…blue…penguin…plushie?" Sakuma slowly said, trying not to laugh.

"Yep!" I replied, smiling, "After all, that's what I got you as a birthday present, onii-chan, and you liked it, didn't you?"

_Now I had him._ He couldn't disagree without admitting that he hated my present. He glanced at Sakuma and Gouenji and gulped, "Uh…sure…right, I loved it!"

Suddenly, Kidou's nervous face changed to a cold and smirking face as he saw something behind me, "Speak of the devil and the devil will appear."

I turned around, and gasped. Striding towards us was Fudou, the same arrogant grin on his face.

**Fudou's POV**

I noticed Haruna's terrified face and inwardly groaned. Maybe my plan had gone wrong. I kept up my arrogant expression as I walked to the field, noticing Kazemaru's and Endou's Cheshire Cat smiles and Natsumi's threatening expression. Last of all I stopped at Kidou's smirking face.

That was good; he obviously didn't want to murder me, which means that my plan worked! Ha, I _knew_ it would work!

My jubilance dimmed at Haruna's frantic expression, it looked as if she had told something that I wouldn't know…which means that Kidou would expose my pitiful lie.

_It took all I had to keep the arrogance on my face and my feet walking in the same direction_.

I smirked at Kidou as I got to the field, "Hey, Kidou-kun, how was Aliea High? Hiroto and Midori-chan still hanging in there? Did Beauty Queen accept our challenge?"

It was Gouenji, looking at Kidou's cold face, that answered, "Hiroto and Midorikawa are doing fine and Reina did accept our challenge for the friendly."

Kidou was struggling not to glare at me, "I heard that you want to get me a present?"

I glanced at Haruna, "I thought I told you to keep it a secret," I said in fake anger, "And I suppose you told him what I was going to get, too!"

Haruna nodded, biting her lip from revealing her actual feelings.

"My god, Haruna! Can't you keep anything a secret from your brother?" I rolled my eyes at her, my eyes telling her that she had done a wonderful job.

"And what exactly did you want to get me?" Kidou asked, raising his eyebrows, trying to match my story with Haruna's. _Nice to know he had that much faith in me._

My mind raced as I tried to come up with the exact thing that Haruna said. _Hmm, if you were a fifteen-year old girl trying to hide your boyfriend from your overprotective older brother, what exactly would you say?_

Then I got it. It was perfect and would immediately remove Kidou's suspicion.

"Since the secret's out," I said with a disgusted look at Haruna who pretended to glare at me, "I was planning to get you a blue penguin plushie."

Kidou turned his face from me; obviously I had hit on the right item, and began discussing something with Sakuma, Gouenji and Toramaru. I breathed a sigh of relief, _second_ crisis averted.

Then I turned and narrowed my eyes at Kazemaru and Endou who looked like their grins would split their faces.

"Allow me." I started in surprise as Haruna appeared next to me, an Advanced Calculus book in her hand and a murderous expression on her face. She marched up to Kazemaru and Endou and whacked them on the head with the book, making the smiles disappear off their faces.

_I knew there was a reason I fell in love with her._

"Glad to know it worked out!" Natsumi and Aki appeared next to me, eager looks on their faces.

"No thanks to you! Who the hell told you that you could tell Kazemaru and Endou?" I glared at Natsumi.

She pointedly ignored my question and asked, "So, where are you taking her, Fudou? First date?"

"Uhh…" I glanced to see Haruna's face with the same blank look, "In case you haven't noticed, I just escaped a serious threat to life and limb, and I'm not inclined to do it again."

"But that's it! You have to be quick, have your happiness before Kidou finds out!" Natsumi looked at our doubtful faces, "I have an idea! Fudou, you can take Haruna to Nanami!"

"Na-nanami?" Both of us choked. Nanami was the five-star expensive seafood restaurant, the one only damn rich people went to.

"Not to worry! I have a reservation already made for two under the name 'Fudou' so you guys can go tonight!"

"Boy, you really thought of everything, haven't you?" I grumbled.

Natsumi just laughed and flipped her hair, "Rika, of course!"

"Rika? You told that gossiping despo? I'm dead…" I moaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Come on, Akio-kun, it'll be fun!" I lifted my head and started at Haruna, my eyes questioning her sanity. Her face was smiling but her eyes clearly said that she was going to get revenge on her fellow managers later.

It didn't matter even if Haruna _did_ agree; a _blackmailing Desuta_ couldn't drag me to that restaurant…

**4 hours later…**

And yet here I was, wearing a tuxedo, and sitting at a side booth in the most expensive restaurant in town.

I stiffly smiled at Haruna, who looked heartbreaking in her pale blue strapless dress. She giggled at my martyred expression.

The waiter came over and looked disapprovingly at us, "What would you like to have?"

The instant I opened the menu, my mouth started watering. Lists of delicious goodies appeared before my eyes, making my eyes light up.

Maybe this restaurant wouldn't be so bad after all…

_Of course I was wrong yet again…and the third crisis wasn't averted…_

* * *

><p>NaCl: Ushishishi…<p>

Lil bro: (comes in) MY GOD, ONEE-CHAN, IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!

NaCl: (stares at him)

Kidou: (depressed) I thought I get to kill him in this chapter…

Fudou: (dancing up and down with joy)

NaCl: Oh, you get to attempt to murder him in the next chapter! And send him to the hospital in the next after next!

Kidou: YAY!

Fudou: (dark aura)

NaCl: What? I made this story didn't I? Don't ask for the moon, Fudou! At least Kidou didn't kill you!

Lil bro: I advise to not irritate her…she's already in a bad mood…and she's only going to get 2 ½ hours of sleep…

NaCl: See? My brother is raised on common sense!


	4. Kidou's Fury

NaCl: Okay, this story has only a few more chapters, and as part of Operation Cleanup, I decided to finish it! Oh, and I'm thinking about doing a Fudou/Haruna April Fools fic, should I do it or not?

Kidou: NO!

NaCl: (dark aura) I didn't ask for your opinion…

Disclaimer: If I owned IE, Operation Cleanup wouldn't exist, and Fudou and Haruna would be happily married…

Kidou: HAPPILY?

* * *

><p><strong>Kidou's Fury<strong>

Kidou shifted a little in his chair, the tuxedo he wore hampered his movements, and the smile he put on for the business friends of his adoptive father was just for show. When the conversation drifted towards the growth of the Kidou Financial Group, he just tuned out.

He reflected back on the conversation that he had with Fudou…and something seemed off about the whole thing. Fudou hated him just as much as he hated Fudou; there was nothing that would change that fact. And Kidou knew that Fudou Akio would buy him a gift when hell froze over.

And Haruna seemed a little off too. It was almost as if she was nervous…but about what? Kidou frowned as the only logical thought occurred.

He quickly dismissed it. It was _his_ sister he was talking about, nobody dared mess with the infamous playmaker, even if it was his fellow gamemaker. And there was no way Haruna would go out with his enemy.

That was what he was thinking when his eyes chanced upon a couple in a nearby booth. He nearly stood up right then and there to punch Fudou in the face, the minute he recognized the mohawk boy with very familiar cerulean hair. Then he told himself to calm down, after all, Haruna had told him that Fudou wanted to reconcile, maybe they were just talking about ideas…

…_And maybe pigs could fly._

However, Kidou trusted his sister not to keep secrets from him, and though he could see her reasons if she _was_ going out with Fudou, he instead chose to believe that Fudou was going to get him a present.

When the main course came, he turned to eat, watching them out of the corner of his eye. When Fudou got up, pulling out a wallet, Kidou unconsciously clenched his fists. He watched as Fudou gallantly held out an arm to Haruna, who accepted. He looked up at his father, who wasn't paying any attention to him, "Otou-san?"

"Yuuto?" his father looked at him in surprise.

"I forgot about some homework I need to complete, may I go home?" Kidou fake smiled. As long as it came to studies, his father would let him go.

"Sure, Yuuto," his father turned back, getting back into the conversation. Kidou got up and power walked out, making sure he wasn't seen by Haruna and Fudou. Nanami was only two blocks from Haruna's house and it took all of one minute to walk there. Once he reached, he ducked beneath a hedge and waited for Haruna to come home.

After a minute, he heard giggling and saw Fudou escorting Haruna with a smirk on his face.

"Natsumi was right," he heard Haruna call.

"Mmm, Nanami was an amazing restaurant. Even better with the scenery." _Is Fudou flirting with my sister?_

He was about to come out of the hedge when Fudou and Haruna stopped halfway up to her door. Fudou held her wrist and turned her around until she was facing him. Kidou's heart almost stopped beating as Fudou grabbed her other hand, took another step and pressed his lips to hers. He was just about to go and punch the bastard back to hell where he belonged when the door opened and a ray of light hit the couple.

"Aww, kawaii!" Haruna's mother squealed.

"K-Kaa-san," Haruna stuttered, trying to get rid of the red spreading over her cheeks.

"I can see why you fell for him, Haruna," her father said in amusement as Fudou took Haruna's hand and escorted her to the door, "A real gentleman, huh, Fudou-kun?"

"I try, Otonashi-san," Fudou bowed, "And there's nothing I wouldn't do for your beautiful daughter."

"AWW!" Everyone stepped back at Haruna's mother's high-pitched squeal. She stopped and smiled at Fudou, "Did you tell Haruna's brother yet?"

Kidou smirked with satisfaction as he saw Fudou blanch, "Not yet, Otonashi-san. I wanted your blessing first," he smiled at Haruna, "I'll see you tomorrow, Haruna-chan."

"Bye, Akio-kun," she called out as he left.

Kidou suppressed the urge to paint Inazuma Town red with Fudou's blood as his cell phone rang.

"_Yuuto, where are you?"_ his father's voice came from the other end.

"I'm sorry, Otou-san, I took a small detour to see Haruna," Kidou sighed.

"_Well, come back home right now!" _ Kidou didn't even have time to say yes before his father cut his call.

_Looks like my plan of torture has to be put on hold._

About five minutes after Fudou left, she got a phone call from Kidou's father.

"Kidou-san?" Haruna asked into the phone, confused.

"_Haruna, can you please tell Yuuto to come home?"_

"Nii-san?" Haruna asked, bewildered. Kidou hadn't come to her house.

"_Yes, he called about five minutes ago, saying he was at your house. He is there, isn't he?"_

Haruna took a deep breath before speaking, "Oh yes, Kidou-san, he left a few minutes back."

When Kidou's father cut the call, she slumped on her bed, horrified. Just a few seconds ago she had been on cloud nine, now one phone call and her fantasy came crashing down.

If Kidou was at her house five minutes ago, he would have seen Fudou. And that would not bode well.

As Haruna climbed into bed, she tried to convince herself that Kidou hadn't been there, he had just used her house as an excuse.

She couldn't manage to persuade herself that this was the case as the land of sleep took her away.

* * *

><p>Fudou had to restrain himself from skipping as he walked to school. He was so happy, the date worked out perfectly, he had kissed Haruna, and Fate seemed to be on his side. Or at least, that's what he thought until he got slammed against the wall as soon as he walked through the doors of the school.<p>

"WHY THE HELL DID I SEE YOU KISS MY SISTER?" An enraged Kidou is not the first thing that one would like to see first thing in the morning, and Fudou was no different.

Fudou clawed at the hands that were cutting off his circulation. He couldn't breathe, let alone speak.

"Damn Fudou, you kissed her? You sure are taking things fast," Kazemaru smirked at him, not realizing that Kidou was choking the first to death.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Kidou shook him, slamming him again into the wall. Thankfully, Gouenji realized the situation and tried to pry off Kidou's fingers from Fudou. With Endou's help, they finally managed to get Kidou away from the oxygen-deprived gamemaker, who slumped against the lockers, breathing heavily as he tried to get rid of the black spots dancing against his vision.

He could see through his slitted eyes, Natsumi holding a hand to Aki, her expression saying _'Pay up.'_

Haruna came into his vision, hurrying to his side as he struggled to stand up.

"Are you okay, Akio-kun?" Haruna asked, worried as Fudou winced, trying to stand up.

"I'm…fine," he croaked out, looking at a beyond angry Kidou with a flinch.

Kidou just brushed aside Gouenji and Endou and strode again for Fudou, rage contorting his features, "You bastard-"

"Stop it Onii-chan!" Haruna stood in front of Fudou, hands on her hips, orange eyes glaring at him, a murderous expression on her face.

Fudou blinked, shocked to see Haruna shielding him. Kazemaru dragged Endou and began whispering in his ear about something. Gouenji just smiled, as if he had seen this coming.

"Haruna, move out of the way," Kidou tried to say calmly, his murderous eyes fixed on the gamemaker who was still slumped against the wall, trying to regain his breath.

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" Everyone in the halls flinched at Haruna's tone of voice. Natsumi turned to stall the teachers. Fudou fervently prayed in thanks to Kami that her volatile temper wasn't aimed at him. Kidou blinked, shocked and finally met Haruna's gaze. She was seething with anger.

"It's _my_ life, Nii-san, and _I _get to decided what to do with it!" Haruna raged, "Just because Akio-kun was the only boy with enough balls to ask me out without pissing in his pants about your revenge, doesn't mean you can kill him!"

Kidou blinked twice, shocked that these words were spilling from his sister's lips. His sister, whom he had thought was innocent.

"You _cannot_ dictate who I'm going out with, Nii-san!" Haruna breathed, "You are _not_ my parents."

At this Kidou took a step back. He could clearly remember, ten years ago, when Haruna yelled at him that their parents promised to come back for her birthday. He had said he would be there, but Haruna just screamed that he wasn't their mother and father.

He fixed his eyes on Haruna, seeing determination in those orange orbs. She truly meant what she said and she was strong enough to handle a boyfriend. Also, if her adoptive parents had agreed, there was technically nothing he could do.

He could see no doubt, no second-guessing in her eyes, so he turned to Fudou's. This time the mohawk boy stared back at him unflinchingly. He could see Fudou's resolve and his love for Haruna. Fudou was definitely not using his sister to spite him.

"Nii-san!" Haruna hissed, unable to see the decision he reached in his eyes, hidden by his goggles.

"Wow Fudou, I sure know who's going to wear the pants in your relationship," Kazemaru joked before getting cut off with a death glare by the aforementioned boy.

Kidou frowned, not liking what he had to do. He clenched his jaw and tightened his fingers into a fist before turning on his heel and walking away from the scene and to first period.

Haruna radiantly smiled, she knew this was the way of expressing his (albeit unwilling) assent. She turned back to Fudou, crushing him in a hug, "Akio-kun!"

She let go quickly when she heard his muffled voice, "Um, Haruna-chan? My lungs are still not recovered from your psycho of an older brother and I can't breathe. Also, there are a lot of people watching us."

Haruna turned red as she saw the people gaping at them. Luckily, Natsumi chose that opportune moment to arrive, yelling, "Teachers coming!" Everyone scattered. Natsumi smiled sadistically at Fudou, "Thanks for helping me win this bet!"

"How did he know anyway?" Fudou croaked as he massaged his neck.

"Oh," Haruna cast her eyes down, "He was spying on us yesterday, when you dropped me home."

At this Natsumi's jaw dropped and she handed the money back to a victorious Aki, along with twenty more bucks.

"So are you two going somewhere tonight?" Fuyuka asked as they walked to the classroom.

"I think I've had enough near-death experiences for two days actually, I'm going to relax tonight." At this, Haruna giggled.

"Want me to come over and _help_ you relax, Akio-kun?" Haruna whispered seductively in Fudou's ear.

Fudou turned and smirked at her, "I would be delighted, Ha~ru~na~chan." Haruna turned red at his smirk and the way his husky voice said her name.

"Better not talk like that when Kidou is around," Gouenji said, chuckling, "Or this time he might just kill you Fudou."

Fudou blanched at the thought of Kidou overhearing their conversation and quickly sat down.

"Eww, if you two are going to flirt, do it somewhere else," Natsumi made a face as she sat down next to Gouenji.

Fudou just realized how lucky he was to not have Kidou in any of his classes.

* * *

><p>NaCl: AND CUT! This is turning into a humor story…whatever, the sequel will be dark…<p>

Lil bro: You're weird…

NaCl: I know…oh, and the reason Haruna is in Fudou's classes is because she's taking advanced courses…

Lil bro: (holds a piece of paper) And since I've stolen nee-chan's rough draft, I'll provide you with a preview of the next chapter!

NaCl: WAIT A MINUTE WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

Hiroto: (tries to look inconspicuous)

Preview:-

_Kidou practically ran through the streets of Inazuma Town, his hands clenching repeatedly as he heard what the she said again._

'_Fudou Akio…'_

_Kidou finally found his target at the soccer field at the riverbank. The sophomore was scuffing at the grass, hands in his pockets._

_At Kidou's shout, Fudou looked up. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"_

_Fudou just stared back at him._

"_SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU BASTARD!"_


	5. Darkened Days

NaCl: (glowers)

Hiroto: Gomen, NaCl-chan, I didn't think it was _that _important…

Kidou: Just ignore her and she'll come running to you.

Lil bro: You're just mad because you weren't allowed to kill Fudou yet!

Disclaimer: …chocolate…

Fudou: (gulps) Maybe I should leave…

* * *

><p><strong>Darkened Days<strong>

Haruna was whistling as she skipped down the road. Kidou had left the two of them alone for this entire week, and Fudou was planning on taking her somewhere tomorrow. Today was nice, bright and beautiful.

Little did she know it was only the calm before the storm.

Carrying a shopping basket in one arm, she made a cut down an alley to reach the supermarket quicker. Before she was halfway through, the light at the other end was blocked by a pair of tall shadowy figures. Her heart pumping, Haruna turned the other way only to find three people standing behind her.

"It's been awhile, _Haruna-chan_," hissed a voice from the darkness.

The blood in her veins froze to ice and her heart stopped as she heard the familiar voice.

"Remember me?" cooed the voice again.

Haruna gulped, "K-Koshi-senpai…" He was the boy who, when she was a freshman tried to make her go out with him.

"Correct," he jeered, "My, my, you have a very good memory, don't you Haruna-chan?"

Haruna just tried to stay calm, not liking his tone of voice.

"Do you also remember what your arrogant older brother did to us?"

"H-He broke your legs…" Haruna whimpered.

"Correct, yet again," at this, all the five boys standing around her started to chuckle darkly. "What do they say, _'an eye for an eye'_?" Haruna prayed to Kami for someone to help her, someone to look down the alleyway, someone, _anyone_.

In a movement so quick that Haruna couldn't see them, two of the boys had slammed her into a wall, one of them tying a gag around her mouth. Haruna screamed into the gag when her head cracked against the concrete wall.

They pinned her there, arms outstretched on either side as Koshi came up to her. He looked at her watery eyes with a dark smirk, tracing one finger down her cheek.

He chucked, "Don't fret, Haruna-chan. We won't break your legs."

Haruna's sigh of relief quickly changed into a scream of agony as one of her fingers snapped. The person holding her fingers cruelly twisted it more, causing tears to rush from her cerulean eyes as pain wracked her body.

"That doesn't mean we won't break other parts of you," Koshi said with a leer that left Haruna no doubt on what they were going to do.

It was fast turning into twilight, and no one she thought of could help her. She had even told her parents she was going to Fudou's after buying groceries and to not expect her until ten. By that time, she would be a limp corpse on the ground. Fudou didn't know where she was either because she hadn't got on to asking him if she could come over. On top of it all, she didn't bring her cellphone.

"Tell me, Haruna-chan," Koshi grinned, "How many fingers do you think equals a leg?" Haruna's eyes widened, only for her to clench them shut again in anguish as she heard another loud crack. She whimpered, feeling the pain lance up her body.

Koshi stepped closer and traced the trails of tears on Haruna's face, "You look really beautiful when you cry."

Haruna screwed her eyes shut as she felt them slam her wrist against the wall, breaking it with a loud snap. She crumpled to her knees, unable to stand with the tremendous pain. They didn't let her go, still pinning her arms, twisted at an awkward angle behind her. She knew that it would take just one kick and her arms would snap also.

Tears streamed down her face as sobs wracked her body, black spots dancing across her vision. She vaguely heard Koshi's murmur, "So beautiful, so pitiful, so pathetic."

She distinctly heard another voice speak up, "_You're_ the pathetic one."

Koshi stared, furious, at the mohawked boy that dared interrupt his little game, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The boy smirked, an evil, dark smirk, "Her boyfriend."

Koshi's eyes widened in shock before he slumped to the ground, along with his four friends. Fudou stood above them with a furious look in his eyes, his face radiating murder, "_Never_ touch her again, you bastard!"

A soft sob caught his ear as he turned to the other figure huddle on the ground. His eyes flashed as he saw how she cradled her limp left arm, two of her fingers twisted at awkward angles. He knelt next to her, gingerly wrapping his arms around her tense body,

Haruna just tensed some more, as he found his way to the back of the gag, untying it and slipping it off. Realizing it was Fudou, she relaxed, looking up into his gray eyes before the blackness dancing at the edge of her vision overcame her.

Fudou let a string of audible expletives out when Haruna went limp in his arms. Cursing under his breath, he shifted Haruna until she was lying bridal style in his arms, her left arm across her stomach. Picking her up, he swiftly jogged to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kidou frowned as once again, his call went to voicemail.<p>

_Why wasn't his sister picking up?_

He had gotten a visit from Endou, who said that his grandfather had seen something strange going on in Liocott Island. He wanted to warn her to be more careful. But if she wasn't answering her phone, where could she be?

Kidou narrowed his eyes as the only possible answer came to him. Cursing, he dialed Fudou's number and heard it ring once, twice, three times…

He closed his cellphone and flung it on the couch, slumping on it a second later, both Fudou and Haruna weren't answering their phones.

Contemplating all the possible things they could be doing _besides _answering the phone didn't help him, all it did was make him angrier.

He took a deep breath and decided to call Haruna's parents.

Five minutes later, he was sitting like a statue on the couch, phone still pressed to his ear. The only words he had heard were playing in his head like a broken reel.

_Haruna. The hospital. Fudou Akio…_

His eyebrows furrowed at that and he got up, eyes flashing dangerously.

Kidou practically ran through the streets of Inazuma Town, his hands clenching repeatedly as he heard what the she said again.

'_Fudou Akio.'_

Kidou finally found his target at the soccer field at the riverbank. The sophomore was scuffing at the grass, hands in his pockets.

At Kidou's shout, Fudou looked up. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

Fudou just stared back at him.

"SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

At this, Fudou flinched. Reveling in the pain flashing across the midfielder's face, Kidou continued with a dark aura, "What did you do?"

Fudou just stared back at the ground, his face twisting with pain. Kidou, unable to handle the gamemaker's silence, spotted a nearby soccer ball.

"EMPEROR PENGUIN X!"

Fudou looked up at the shout and saw the soccer ball flying towards him, black penguins following it behind. Even though he had plenty of time to move away or block it with another hissatsu, he just stared at it.

Kidou watched in shock as the ball hit Fudou in his stomach and send him flying back ten feet until the goalpost stopped him. He distinctly heard the crack of bones as Fudou collapsed to his knees.

Why…hadn't he gotten out of the way?

Kidou didn't actually _mean_ to kick the ball at Fudou (…okay, he kinda actually did) but he had thought the other boy would move out of the way or block it.

He just watched as Fudou struggled to his feet, face screwed up in pain, one arm clenched across his stomach. He struggled to the soccer ball lying a few feet away and kicked it back to Kidou.

Kidou watched in amazement as the ball rolled back to him. Staring suspiciously at it, he turned to look at Fudou, who was struggling to breathe properly.

"Why?"

Fudou understood the question and he looked into Kidou's red eyes, "Because I deserve it. Because I was too late to save her from harm."

Kidou took one step back, realizing that _Fudou_ wasn't the one who put Haruna in the hospital, but somebody else.

Sighing, he went to Fudou, helping him limp to the hospital.

Telling everyone about the ash spewing out of the Liocott Mountain would have to wait.

* * *

><p>NaCl: Cliffhanger~<p>

Hiroto: THIS TIME IT WASN'T ME!

NaCl: (looks suspiciously at him) What wasn't you?

Lil bro: (grins gleefully) And the preview for the next chapter is…

NaCl: (dark aura) If it wasn't you, who was it?

Hiroto: (innocent face)

Preview:-

"_YOU. DID. WHAT?"_

"_I may or may not have accidentally caused him to break a few ribs…"_

"_NII-SAN YOU DOLT!"_

"_I SAID I WAS SORRY!"_

"_Actually, you didn't, Kidou-kun…"_

"_Oh, shut up, Fudou."_


	6. The End of the Beginning

NaCl: It's been SOOOO long since I typed like this…(sighs in contentment)

Lil bro: (mutters) Not long enough…

NaCl: Between college and writing original stories, I've been unable to update my stories…um…Sorry? (ducks flaming arrows)

Lil bro: What my stupid sister _meant_ to say, was that she's very sorry, and she won't do it again, and this is the last chapter of TTW…

NaCl: And since my new resolve to get at least six hours of sleep a day (SLEEP) I have less time for writing.

Lil bro: It might also have something to do with the fact that Mom has forbidden you from writing…

NaCl: (surprised) She has? I thought she was yelling at me because of my marks…

Lil bro: You overuse the '…' punctuation…

NaCl: SHUT UP BAKA! BE GLAD I DON'T OVERUSE MY FIST IN DEALING WITH YOU!

Hiroto: Mood swings are _scary_.

Disclaimer: I am NaCl-sama. I do not own IE…_yet._

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>When Haruna returned to consciousness, she found herself in a room with a white ceiling, which smelled of antiseptic and seemed <em>way<em> too familiar.

The only difference was that she usually entered this room as a visitor, not as a patient. Haruna could feel the stiff sheets drawn over her, partially obscuring her vision. The dull throbbing of her right hand brought back the memories of the previous day.

Haruna cringed at the thought of the murderous look on Koshi's face. She had really assumed she was going to die, hidden in that darkened alley, surrounded by leering monsters. But Fudou had come to her rescue, saved her life and probably sent those bastards to the hospital as well.

Haruna knew there was a _reason_ she had picked Fudou as her boyfriend…besides the fact that Kidou might finally realize she wasn't a gullible little girl anymore.

Shifting her head a little to the left – slowly, carefully, the slightest movement would increase the killer migraine she already had – she saw Kidou sitting there, somehow making a plastic chair look like a throne, glaring through his goggles at someone too far right to be registered in her field of vision.

"Why the long face, Kidou-kun?" someone asked, their tone dripping with sarcasm that was all too familiar, "I thought the day you put me in the hospital was the day you rejoiced."

Kidou didn't say anything, but continued to glare. Haruna, on the other hand, sat up so fast that the walls spun.

"Slow down, Haruna," Kidou caught her and gently helped her into a sitting position, fluffing up the pillows to provide a back-rest, "I'm so glad you're awake." Haruna didn't spare her brother another glance but turned towards the left side of the room where Fudou was sitting on another chair, tilting it's front legs into the air.

"Ohayo, Haruna-chan," Fudou gave a small salute before wincing and putting the chair legs back on the ground. It looked like something was broken. And Fudou had just mentioned something about getting back into the hospital…

Haruna narrowed her eyes as she put two and two together, "What did you do, nii-san?"

Kidou spluttered and tried to look innocent, "W-What do you mean, Haruna?"

Haruna's glare could've cut diamonds, "I asked you a _question_, nii-san, and I expect it _answered_." Kidou gulped at his sister's ferocity.

Fudou silently snickered at scared shitless look on Kidou's face.

"Ikickedasoccerballathim," Kidou mumbled, looking away from Haruna.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?"

"I may or may not have accidentally caused him to break a few ribs…"

"NII-SAN YOU DOLT!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"Actually, you didn't, Kidou-kun…"

"Oh, shut up, Fudou."

"APOLOGIZE TO AKIO-KUN!" Fudou grinned.

"Yes, Haruna," Kidou muttered, careful not to look in Haruna's incensed eyes and turned to Fudou, "Sorry." Fudou's grin could've split his face in half.

"THAT WAS AN INSINCERE APOLOGY!"

"It's okay, Haruna-chan," Fudou's mocking tone made Kidou clench his fists, "I'm sure Kidou-kun feels remorse for what he did."

"He better," Haruna vowed, leaning back and relaxing with one final glare at Kidou. Kidou pointedly looked at the wall next to Fudou, a contrite expression on his face. Fudou, on the other hand, was shaking with silent laughter, the pressure so great that he thought his ribs would split for the second time.

He would cherish this moment in his memory forever.

But it wouldn't hurt to have back-up…

…and the video-recording would prove extremely useful in blackmail.

* * *

><p>Haruna hummed as she went out for shopping again. It had been nearly a week since that incident and she was finally released from the hospital, thought she still had a cast on her hand.<p>

Koshi and the others were taken into police custody and faced up to six years in jail for what they did. Still, Fudou and Kidou had made a pact to never let her out by herself again, which is why she got stuck with Fudou escorting her as she did grocery shopping.

There were innovative ways to take her revenge, piling all her purchases in Fudou's arms was just _one_ of them.

Fudou had stopped at a ramen restaurant while Haruna skimmed the shelves in the shop next door, scheming of all the way that she could make Fudou suffer next. Her eyes glancing on a block of chocolate, lit up as an idea occurred to her. Taking her purchases to the counter, Haruna mentally calculated how far her boyfriend was from the breaking point.

Grinning evilly, Haruna stepped outside, letting the fresh hair blow her bangs out of her face as she breathed in deeply. Her frivolous mood vanished as she sensed something off about the scene.

There were blue skies, wispy white clouds scudding across, the sun shining fierce and bright. The light breezes dispelled the monotonous heat and brought the scent of flowers along on the breeze.

Overall, it was a perfect summer day.

_Too_ perfect.

She felt the dark presence before she saw him, spiky brown hair, dark skin and the gleaming glint in his eyes that assured her that he hadn't forgotten, even though it had been nearly four years.

The demonic aura choked her, suffocating her with its stench of wickedness and death. The sun suddenly turned piercing, the clouds grew darker before her very eyes and the smell of flowers turned to the metallic tint of blood and the acrid odor of ash that she had last smelled deep underneath a volcano on a faraway island.

The sky grew black, lightning flashing and thunder booming, just like the last time she had met the boy standing in front of her, a devilish grin cruelly twisting his features.

"It's been awhile, little sacrifice."

* * *

><p><em><strong>LE FIN<strong>_

* * *

><p>NaCl: This is the third multi-chapter I've finished! I'm so proud of myself… (sniffsniff)<p>

Lil bro: Oh, god, no…

Kidou: (horrified) She didn't –

Fudou: (goes running out of the room) SOMEONE STOP HER FROM CRYING!

Hiroto: (slowly edging out of the room) Why does it have to be me?

NaCl: (crying so much that there's two inches of water on the floor) MY BABY! IT'S ALL GROWN UP NOW!


End file.
